Harry Potter's Whisky Wedding
by krytos
Summary: Harry gets surprising news from a stranger and this news involves something his father, godfather, and a family friend did 15 years ago. Marriage contract story involving Harry, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, and Nympandora Tonks. Must read if you like marriage contracts, independent Harry, and politics. Our Harry will have to deal with it all, alongside the return of Lord Voldemort
1. Alpha

I've decided to accept the **Whiskey Wedding challenge by whitetigerwolf. **

**Requirements:**

- Harry must be involved in a marriage contract

- James and whomever he made the contract with must be drunk when the contact is drawn up

- James and whomever he made the contact with cannot remember, and hence tell anyone, about the contract

- Harry's bride must be someone he doesn't know well, if at all

- Harry and his bride must be married by his 15th birthday

- Harry and his bride must receive between one years and one month notice of the deadline to marry

- If harry and his bride do not marry, their lives and magic will be forfeited

**Accepted Pairings:**

Harry/Amelia  
Harry/Tonks  
Harry/Daphne

**Chapter 1: Alpha**

"Of course someone entered him into the Tournament. I bet someone is hoping that Mr. Potter will die trying to win the damn thing" Mad Eye Moody told anyone who was listening.

"I'm telling you that I didn't enter my name into the goblet of fire! Why would I? I have more than enough money thanks to my parents and I already have fame" Harry hoped that he didn't sound spoiled admitting all that. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Snape throw him a dirty look.

Just as Dumbledore was about to speak, the door to the champion's room opened wide and a pretty woman walked in followed by two others behind her.

"Stop this at once!" the lady commanded as she entered the room that current housed all the champions, headmasters, headmistress, and the tournament organizers.

Bagman was the first one to recover the sudden commotion as he greeted the woman, "Madame Bones! What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile on his face as if he was trying to flirt with the woman.

"Since Harry Potter is underage and is entered into this tournament, I must be with him when tournament events are held" the woman simply stated with authority in her voice.

"What do you mean Madame Bones? I do not believe that you have any relations with Mr. Potter" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"I do now and as of yesterday, Harry Potter has officially became my ward until he reaches the age or maturity or receives his entire inheritance" the Bones lady replied before taking out some papers from inside her robe and handing it to Dumbledore.

The headmaster reached out and started reading the paper at once. His facial features darkened as his frown turned into confusion.

"This is impossible!" He almost screamed but Madame Bones simply shook her head.

"I'd advice you to discuss the matter with me later but for now, I would like to have a word with Mr. Potter. I believe your interrogation of him is over? If not then too bad because I know for a fact that Mr. Potter didn't enter his name into the goblet. I had my Auror look into it and we found signs of a confusion spell and some strong spell weaving. The goblet was indeed hoodwinked into creating a new school and with Mr. Potter being the only member, he was automatically made the champion. Since, the goblet is indeed a binding contract due to Mr. Potter's own blood being used in the process. As a side note, I will be launching an investigation as to how that happened. Anyways, Mr. Potter will not represent Hogwarts in this tournament, instead he will be representing his own family house."

"I suppose that is understandable, Madame Bones. I'll accept that, as long as Mr. Potter doesn't represent Hogwarts and doesn't give it an advantage, I have no problems with him as a champion" Headmaster of Drumstang spoke up and as Harry looked at his face, he thought he almost saw a sign of fear.

"Good, now I'll be having a private conversation with Mr. Potter" with that said, the new lady walked forward and extended her hand. Harry looked at Dumbledore and after seeing a nod, Harry took her hand into his own. He lead Madame Bones lead him out of room and then out of the Great Hall. As he walked by all the students, he realized that some of them started whispering. The rumor mill was going to be spinning at full force tomorrow.

The lady took him to an empty room and then closed the door. She took out her want and started casting spells.

"I hope you don't mind the spells, I've decided to put some very powerful privacy spells and wards. I don't want anyone to overhear this conversation. First, Harry, do you know who I am?" the lady asked.

"Um no, I just heard your name today although I do know a girl named Susan Bones, any relations?" Harry asked.

Madame Bones smiled, "first of all, my name is Amelia Susan Bones, and yes I do know Susan Bones because she's my niece."

Harry nodded his head, take the information and storing it away in his long term memory, "so?" he asked.

"Harry, I want you to read this paper" Amelia took out a piece of document from her robe and handed it to Harry.

Harry never saw anything like it before and so when he got it in his hand, he began reading:

**Marriage Contract**

The following is a marriage contract between House of Potter, House of Black, and House of Bones. The unmarried daughters of House Black and House Bones must marry the heir of House Potter by his fifteenth birthday.

The contract was short but didn't end there because underneath that, there was some fine print.

_Gringotts has discovered 2 heiress from House Bones and 1 from House Black. Amelia Susan Bones and Susan Victoria Bones are expected to marry one Harry Potter by his 15__th__ birthday. Nympandora Bella Black-Tonks is expected to marry one Harry Potter by his 15__th__ birthday. _

Harry reread the little fine print but couldn't believe what it said no matter how many times he reread it.

"What? This can't be right!" Harry almost yelled.

"I'm sorry to say that it is indeed legitimate and there is no way of getting out of it. I spent over one thousand galleons just trying to find a loophole but my lawyers couldn't find anything. I'm sorry to say Harry that we are stuck together. I've told Susan last night and Tonks this morning, they both wish to meet you. Susan surprisingly took it very well but Tonks was a bit shocked from it all. Is there something wrong?" Amelia suddenly asked as she saw Harry's face darken.

"I just need some time to breathe, this is all just too much" Harry admitted. Amelia reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, "don't worry Harry, you will have more than enough time but you must accept this contract. If you don't then bad things will happen to the four of us."

"Aren't you a bit too old to be married to me? And who made this contract?" Harry asked.

"I'm only twenty nine actually. The youngest department head in the ministry and also the youngest to become an Auror captain. The contract was created by my stupid brother, the head of the family during that time, your godfather, and your father. I've asked the portrait of my brother and he finally came clean after I discovered the contract. He said that your father, Sirius Black, and he were all drunk in a bar when the idea struck them. They wanted to connect the family, especially the Potters and the Bones. They just worded the thing stupidly by stating daughters instead of just a daughter. Guess if I was married, this wouldn't have happened but I guess it's too late now. Anyways, Sirius Black decided to join in too with his other two friends but he never thought he would be head of House Black one day. But since he is, the contract was activated on his end as well and the only unmarried daughter of House Black is Nmpandora Tonks" Amelia explained while still holding on to Harry's hand.

"So, what now?" Harry suddenly asked now knowing what Amelia's response will be.

"Well, you'll have to meet your other fiancée and we'll have to prepare you for the Tournament. I'm sure Susan can keep you company in Hogwarts and Tonks, who just became an Auror, can help train you during Hogsmeade weekends" she replied.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

Amelia smiled at him sweetly, "I'll just continue on working at the ministry. I do have a lot of work, especially with this tournament. Fudge is having my department look over all the dangerous beasts that were imported from other countries. Also, I think I'm a bit too old for you, I'll just marry you in order to complete contract. Afterwards, I guess I'll just give you some room to be with my niece and Tonks."

"That's not fair for you!" Harry exclaimed and Amelia had a grin on her face.

"Why?" she asked.

"The girls are going to marry me but so are you. If they are going to be spending time with me than its only fair that you do so as well. If I have to be with them then I'm more then willing to be with you as well" Harry told her.

Amelia smiled brightly, "I guess what they said about you is indeed correct. Very righteous, noble, and loyal. Maybe you should have been a Hufflepuff" she brought him into a hug.

"So, this means you'll accept the contract? The girls and I will be able to keep our magic?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I accept the contract. I'm disappointed in my godfather, father, and your brother from putting us into this but at this point, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it work.

Amelia nodded and brought Harry into a hug.

**A/N: This will be a very short story. Most likely 20k words and will be moving very quickly. I got a writer's block on my other stories so I decided to write this one. Harry is of course accepting of the contract but remember that it has an official gringotts documentation. Also, Madame Bones is from the ministry of magic and head of the DMLE, why would she try to play a trick?**

**Also, any fourteen year old would think of this as an amazing arrangement. He got a girl his age, one a few years older, and finally who is older but still young enough to be with him. **

**Reviews will be much appreciated. **

**Ideas will be much appreciated as well. I might use your ideas because I have no plot line really planned for the story so please give me some more ideas. **


	2. Beta

**Chapter 2: Beta**

It was a week since Amelia had talked to Harry about the contract between their families along with the Blacks. Harry decided to confirm it with his godfather, who admitted to signing the contract but forgetting why he signed it in the first place. He admitted to Harry that his father and Amelia's brother were all celebrating a big fight they had won against the death eaters and the trio ended up drinking a little too much.

Today was the day Harry was supposed to meet Susan, Tonks, and Amelia together. He didn't know Tonks at all but he talked to Susan a little since he found out about the contract. The busty red head seemed fine with the contract between them. Harry was surprised at first but after hanging out with her a bit, he found her to be a very fun person who liked to constantly tell jokes.

Ever since Harry's name came out of the goblet, Harry's classmates started acting different. The Slytherins hated him even more while Ron broke their friendship in jealousy. The redhead thought Harry put his name in the goblet on purpose. Hermione was indifferent about it all as she tried to be a friend to both Ron and Harry. Harry had yet to tell Hermione about the marriage contract, so she found it strange for Harry to be so friend towards Susan Bones. The Hufflepuff house were also indifferent as were the Ravenclaws. Other than Ron, everyone on Gryffindor was happy for Harry although half of them believed Harry somehow hoodwinked the goblet and entered his name.

Harry ended his train of thought as he made his way into the room Amelia specified. The older witch had sent him an owl the night before, telling him to come to that room. She got special permission from Dumbledore to take Harry and Susan out of the castle.

When Harry entered the room, he came face to face with Amelia. The older witch looked very pretty, as she had a hint of makeup on her already beautiful face. Her rosy lips were glossed with red lip stick while her robes held on to her body snuggly, hiding the pretty dress she had on underneath.

"Harry!" she greeted as she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed crimson, he wasn't used to getting kissed, especially not by an older woman. Harry greeted her back as she followed her towards a small fire place that was present in the room.

"I got Dumbledore's permission to take you away from Hogwarts for the weekend, along with Susan. When my niece gets here, we will be flooing to Bones Manor, where Tonks is waiting for us. I thought maybe the four of us can use some time together and thanks to being your guardian, I am able to take you home during weekends" Amelia told him.

"How come other families don't take their kids home during the weekend?" Harry asked as he and Amelia waited for Susan.

"They can if they want to but you have to remember how busy wizards and witches are. Also, Hogwarts is a great place to make connections, learn, and also discover oneself. Living on your own also helps kids learn to depend on themselves more than their parents. The only reason I'm removing you and Susan for the weekend is because of our special circumstance" Amelia couldn't finish her sentence due to the door slamming open and Susan Bones rushing in.

"Aunt Amelia!" she exclaimed as she jolted forward and hugged her aunt.

"Susan" Amelia greeted with a smile as she kissed her niece on the forehead. She didn't say another word as she reached into her robe and took out a box of floo powder.

"You first Susan and Harry, please watch how she does it. I don't know if you've ever travelled by floo before" Amelia handed some floo to Susan, who took it and rushed into the fireplace.

"Baron Manor!" Susan yelled out as she threw the powder at the fire itself. The fire turned green and the redhead walked in.

"Your turn Harry and remember we're going to Bones Manor. We wouldn't want you to end up at Knockturn alley" Amelia winked at him. Harry wondered how she knew about the little incident during his second year.

Harry did the same as Susan and it didn't take long before he disappeared from Hogwarts and travelled hundreds of miles away to Bones Manor in Wales.

As Harry exited the fireplace, he took a minute to survey his surroundings. Susan was staring at him while Harry just spun in place looking around the great hall. The manor looked like it was huge with a lot of art hanging on the walls. There were pictures of vineyards, wizards, witches, and even some historical events like the goblin rebellion.

As Harry was taking in the room, the fireplace behind him ignited again and Amelia walked out gracefully.

"Like the manor, Harry?" Amelia asked.

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, especially this room. The paintings are amazing, did your family members paint these?" Harry asked.

"A few of them painted some of these but others were brought in auctions. Like the one of the vineyard, it was the first wizarding vineyard in England around nine hundred years ago. Most of the wizards and witches are members of House Bones but some are family friends or someone who helped House Bones prosper" Amelia explained as she nudged the two teens to the exit.

"Okay Harry, I'll show you to your bedroom first so that you can get comfortable. Tonks will be here any minute now so we'll just have lunch when she gets here. Afterwards, we can go for a stroll outside, we have a Qudditch pitch! Susan tells me you're quite the player" as Amelia said that, Susan's face blushed crimson, matching her hair.

Harry was led into a very comfy room that was next to the master bedroom. Amelia resided in the master bedroom while the room opposite hers belonged to Susan. It didn't take Harry long to freshen himself up and make sure he was presentable. A part of him wondered how Tonks would look and why people called her Tonks instead of her first name. As he walked towards the dining hall, he hoped that he could get some answers and positive reactions.

Harry entered the dining room and was greeted by Amelia, Susan, and a young woman with pink hair and a beautiful face. Her robes hid her figure but Harry had no doubt that she had an amazing body. His teen hormones were starting to rage, it was getting worse the more he hung out with Amelia, Susan, and now Tonks.

"Why don't I introduce you two. Harry, this is Nympandora Tonks although she hates being called by her first name. Tonks, this is Harry Potter, your betrothed" Amelia did the greetings.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks exclaimed cheerfully as she got up from her seat and extended her hand.

"Hi" Harry replied as she took her hand and gave it a squeeze. The pink haired girl giggled as she got back into her seat.

"He is really cute and handsome. Cute in a very innocent way" Tonks observed and spoke out her thoughts aloud.

Harry blushed didn't try to reply to her. Amelia laughed, "Stop it Tonks, I don't think the poor boy needs anymore teasing. Save that for night" Amelia finished her sentence winking at Tonks. The bubble pink hair turned red as Tonks blushed at what Amelia was implying.

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed suddenly when he saw Tonks hair change color. Tonks looked at him and smiled while her hair started changing colors constantly.

"How are you able to do that?" Harry asked as he admired the way she changed the color of her hair.

"That's not the only thing I can do" Tonks winked and suddenly instead of her, there was another Amelia bones. However, this new Amelia bones was wearing Tonks' clothing. She then morphed again and suddenly there was another Susan.

"Oh Harry, why don't you come over here and give me a French kiss" the fake Susan spoke up while licking her bottom lips. Harry just stood there with his mouth wide open.

The real Susan giggled, "I think you broke him Tonks!"

Harry shook his head, "how did you do that?!" Harry asked again.

"I'm a metamorphmagus, in other words, I am able to change my body to anybody who I seen with my eyes. However, unless I physically come in contact with them, my morphs aren't as perfect. What you think?" Tonks asked and suddenly she seemed less cheerful and almost insecure.

"What I think? I think it's wicked! So does this help you complete missions for the Aurors?" Harry questioned her and Tonks smiled as she went on telling a story about a certain mission dealing with magical antique smugglers.

**SCENE BREAK – .COM – SCENE BREAK**

Lunch was a fun even for Harry as he learned more about Tonks. The older girl admitted to being insecure after she told Harry about her metamorphmagus abilities. She told him how she had guys come up to her and ask her to shift to their fantasy girl. Harry couldn't help but say something very clichéd when he told her that she can be whomever she chooses while around him. The only thing that would define her is her personality and her actions.

Harry also conversed with Amelia, who went on to tell him how she got her job as Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. Harry found out how Amelia got herself an Order of Merlin third class by capturing over fifteen runaway Death Eaters. Her biggest accomplishment was taking down Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. while her team was badly injured from running into a trap. With the Bones family political sway, the fact that Amelia had accomplished so much, and also due to sympathies for losing her entire family except Susan, Amelia was appointed to the Head of DMLE on her twenty eighth birthday.

Susan's story was same as Harry's except she wasn't abused. Amelia made sure she didn't spoil her niece but tried her best to give her the best. Susan turned into a very loyal, witty, and strong witch. Thanks to some personal training from her aunt, Susan had an arsenal of spells.

Finally was Harry's turn and Harry decided to keep some of the things the Dursley's did to himself. However, that didn't mean Harry couldn't tell them how bad his childhood was. How he never had new clothing, toys, and was forced to accept what his "superiors" had commanded.

Amelia was pretty mad at the Dursleys but tried to not show it. Tonks swore vengeance of the Dursleys, while Susan made her way to Harry's chair and wrapped him into a hug. As his three betrothed tried to comfort him, Harry wondered if he was truly blessed.

Maybe fate was finally on his side.

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER YAY! Check out my blog tonight around 10 EST (USA) Time for a post relating to how Amelia, Tonks, and Susan look. I'll be posting pictures of specific people to play their "part" in the story. **

**Also, don't forget to review and give me ideas! I don't have a real plot planned for this story so feel free to comment and help me come up with one.**

**REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
